dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Birds
For a list of all birds in Don't Starve, see Category:Birds. Crow= or |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "crow"}} |-| Redbird= or |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "robin" }} |-| Snowbird= or |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "robin_winter" }} There are 3 species of flying birds: Crows, Redbirds and Snowbirds, that can be found in every biome during the Day and Dusk. They fly down from off screen and peck the ground for a few moments, then fly away.When they take flight there is a chance that Seeds will be left behind, unless it's Winter . Birds will also be attracted to Seeds left on the ground. If the player or most other mobs get too close, birds will be frightened away. They take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen. When killed, birds drop a Morsel or a Feather and all other birds nearby will fly away. They are considered innocent creatures and killing a Crow adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level, while killing a Redbird or Snowbird adds 2 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Crows can appear in both seasons, while Redbirds and Snowbirds appear only in Summer and Winter respectively. Additionally Redbirds and Snowbirds land mostly on Grassland with Crows being the most common bird in the other biomes. Birds can be caught using a Bird Trap. Placing the trap on the ground will eventually catch a bird even without bait. Adding bait such as Seeds or Berries will however greatly decrease the time it takes to catch one. Bird caught in Traps will be picked up alive as inventory items. They can be killed in inventory by right-clicking, giving either a Morsel or Feather, or be cooked on fire to give only Cooked Morsels. Captured Birds can be dropped on the ground and will flop on the ground belly-up for a short while before flying off. They can also be imprisoned in Bird Cages. Hunting Birds requires a ranged weapon such as a Boomerang. Birds will not land within melee range (even if bait is placed on the ground) and will fly away when the player approaches. However if they are put to sleep they can be killed in 1 hit with any weapon when using characters with a normal damage modifier. Wearing a Feather Hat will increase the number of Birds landing nearby. If a Bird is on the ground when night falls it will usually fly away; occasionally however they can be found asleep on the ground. Usage Trivia *When bait-trapping Crows for their Feathers, find a biome in which only crows will appear, and not Redbirds, such as the rocky biome. *Meat such as morsels used to attract Crows, however morsels can no longer be used as a bait in traps and will not attract them on the ground. *Maxwell mentions that he does not know how the Crows got to the world, which implies that the world must be near some other landmass, since the crows must have flown from there. *Crows have a lower naughtiness level than other birds. This might be due to the common cliche of crows eating crops and representing omens. *Woodie strongely dislikes birds, as he says they are evil and should be punished. * On rare occasions, Birds can also sleep by the player's Campfire. This makes them easy targets to kill, netting the player an easy morsel. * Setting a forest containing Birds on fire, will get them killed and drop Morsels. Feathers, however, will burn in the forest fire. *Snowbird is referenced as a "Winter Robin" or "Junco" in game files. A Junco is a small North American bird. *The Snowbird will appear anytime in winter, whether it's snowing or not. *If a Snowbird is in a bird cage in winter and it turns summer, the bird will remain a Snowbird. *It was initially reported after being implemented that keeping Snowbirds during Summer, and Redbirds/Crows during Winter in a Birdcage would cause them to die, and the player would be able to harvest a Morsel from the Birdcage. * If a bird is in flight while in range of sleeping items effect, it will plummet to the ground, and can be picked up as an item. * Before December 11's "Naughty and Nice" update, the Redbird was called "Red Bird". * The Redbird is referenced as "Robin" in game files, but the artwork is obviously inspired by the Cardinal. Gallery Category:Birds Category:Passive Creatures Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Items Category:Flying Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Winter Category:Summer